bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorox
The Vorox were a species of biological beings, and one of three species accepted as Glatorian. Two strains of this species are known: the Bara Magnan Vorox and the Bota Magnan Vorox. History The Change Thousands of years ago, the Vorox were a proud race of powerful Glatorian. The Great Beings experimented with the Vorox changing them, giving them new, powerful tails. The Shattering While the Core War was occurring, the Vorox fought for the right of the Energized Protodermis under the Element Lord of Sand. After the Shattering occurred, the majority of Vorox were left on Bara Magna, but some ended up on Bota Magna. Bara Magna The Skrall took advantage of the Vorox's "Problem". The Skrall started to use the Vorox as Training, they even tortured them. They also used them to test the Baterra. The Bone Hunters also used this method, although they sold the Vorox to the Skrall. Six Vorox attacked Gresh and Berix when they were traveling through the wastelands. The Vorox forced the Agori and Glatorian to hide in an old arena. On of the Vorox tunneled under the the arena and up. It attacked Gresh, but was surprisingly scared off by a Practice Dummies. In the Morning the Vorox tried to attack only to be scared of by the dummies set up all around the arena. They fled into the wastelands. Malum Malum, a Glatorian exiled from the Arena for breaking the rules. He met a Group in the Wastelands and killed the leader. The Vorox, after seeing the power in Malum, they started to obey Malum. A Few Vorox attacked Gresh, Tarix, Strakk and Berix. Malum signaled for the Vorox to retreat later. Malum and his Vorox attacked a pack of Skrall, they let the Skrall live before they left. They got more numbers and returned, to attempt capturing Malum. The Skrall arrived to ambush the Group only to be ambushed themselves. The Skrall ambush leader shot a Thornax at the ceiling of Malum's Cave immobilizing Malum. The Skrall Leader managed to catch him. Many Vorox attacked only to be killed. Because of that they had to let the Skrall leave. Some Vorox were forced to fight Malum, they only fought because they had been tortured and were hungry. Tuma wished to see how he could stop the Vorox and calm them. Malum managed to calm the Vorox, but with a style that the Skrall could not do, so he tricked them. A Skrall came to try the technique alum had but failed and was killed. The Vorox and Malum left the city of the Vorox. The Agori Sent by Raanu encountered a Vorox to attack the Bone Hunters. The Agori found a Vorox in a Wasteland Cave and gave it Zesk's Musk. The Agori gave the Vorox many Thornax stews and received a Stinger Oath in return, a treaty. A Few Vorox went with Maulm when he found the Glatorian, Gresh. The Vorox protected Malum while he told Gresh hat the Skrall would invade the city of Atero while the Grand Tournament was happening. Malum refused to tell the Glatorian any more about the subject and left the Glatorian at that. Assult Gelu and Gresh were attacked by a group of roaming Vorox. They were taking a caravan to Vulcanus. The two glatorian helped to fight of the Vowox and they won. Whilst Malum was in his cave Gelu and Ackar went in to talk. They wanted Malum to help them in attacking the Bone Hunters. Malum agreed to help, he would lead the Vorox to attack the Bone Hunter Fortress. The Vorox dug under the ground and attacked the Bone Hunters. Many Vorox were killed in the battle but they managed to wound and kill many of the opposing soldiers. The Vorox left at Malum's command and they all returned to Malum's Cave. The Vorox made a celebration war cry. Gelu and Ackar then left thanking Malum and the Vorox for their good deeds. BIONICLE.com Stats Characteristics Before the Shattering occurred the Vorox did not have their stinger tails, but after, when the Shattering had happened the Vorox were changed by the Gret Beings and gained their powerful stinger tails. Bara Magnan Vorox The Vorox basically lost the ability to talk the basic Glatorian Language, although they could say some basic words. They used their own language, they had their own names in the language that they didn't possess in the Agori Language. The Glatorian, much like Animals travel in packs, and have animal like ideas, for instance, they travel in packs and have pack leaders. The packs range from anywhere from 5-50 Vorox in them. War parties usually can contain over One Hundred Vorox. They reacted with fear to fire and lightning. Vorox got along well with Zesk, villagers of the Sand Tribe. If you have a musk given to you by a Zesk a Vorox will not harm you. Bota Magnan Vorox Vorox from the Great Jungle resembled Bara Magnan Vorox in their physical appearance. Their minds regressed less than their Bara Magna brethren, and they retained the ability to speak the Agori language. They seem to be savage. Tools The Vorox are known to carry swords and Spears. They also use their Stinger Tail to fight. They have also got Thornax Launchers. Set information *Vorox was one of the 6 Glatorian released in early 2009. *The Vorox were the first canister sets to have tails. *The Vorox set contains 51 pieces. Appearances *''Secrets of Bara Magna!'' *''The Secret of Certavus'' *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Crossing'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' Category:Glatorian Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Sand Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:Species Category:Vorox Category:2010 Category:2009 Sets